


The discovery of the universe

by Voidgremlin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Its a theory im working on., Nothing much really, just imagine is the proto gallifreyans where space mold, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: It is a tale forgotten by many.The first time someone saw the stars.
Kudos: 3





	The discovery of the universe

When the first species accomplished space travel, it was a death sentence, a sacrifice of an individual in a semblance of a metal casket. Thrown into space away from safety to meet the stars. 

To talk to them, to understand them.

As the rocket wasted all its fuel, and they knew theres no way back home. They took time to observe the world outside of their smoky atmosphere and began to speak up the first testimony of the universe. 

They described the brightness, the vastness, the infinity of the world besides them. They said 

“we are here and we are not alone.”

As the first witness prepared for death in the endless, the craft met a cloud of gold dust. First they thought it was remain of planets that was. But it followed them in their final travel. It moved. Tried to force itself inside. Infiltrated the support systems like mold. The craft exploded. Ended the first contact.

As they received the message of the space traveler. The community activated itself, they wanted to know more to see more. 

They developed technology, messaging systems, they strengthened their organisms. Became better, stronger.

They traveled again. Not to die. To be more. They met the Dust who kept following them, at a distance, they traveled with them, multiply, growing on them. Following them home.

The scare at first, calmed to familiarity. The gold met more stuff took more shapes like those of the traveler. Imitated them. The Dust was able to produce great level of energy, it could power spacecraft. It could travel into space to the whim of the asteroids. The astronauts.

It disliked that. 

It wanted to create, it wanted to be like them, palpable, as beautiful as them. They wanted it.

As they traveled together they met many different other species, they kept changing into sturdier version of themselves and it learned how to imitate all those species they finally met the humans.

They developed space travel too but more interestingly they developed flesh like creature monitored from afar.

The Dust was excited and it took it ! They wanted to be more ! They wanted to be like them, like the others, invent, create. Be special.

The Dust made body for itself. For all of itself. Flesh body controlled by their own power. Fluid but able to communicate. Able to travel on its own. The Dust became a people. Named after that place in Ireland.

They travelling with their friend of always and as they kept changing into perfect craft to explore the world. The Gallifreyans kept learning applying the oldest lessons, for grow you have to sacrifice.

And they did. They took others, they killed others to learn. To find that special something that would allow them to be.

They managed to understand time travel so they erased their crimes, their presence. Only left the fear.

They became so much... But never was what they hoped to be. They were dying and as their friend lost their tongues and ability to be more. Just a perfect vessel of travel.

The forever travelers stayed stuck on their stormy planet, despised by the many others of the universe, hated by the universe. Not getting to witness the beauty only living it in memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Its nothing much, but it is making me crazy. With all those years of content we don't know what the gallifreyans are ?  
> I'm at maizenacompany.tumblr.com and the confinement life is making me craaaaaaazy.


End file.
